


Stress Relief

by verucasalt123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5x18 missing scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

Fuck, fuck, fuck, this was just too much.

Angels, demons, vessels, the Apocalypse. Who would say yes? Who would say no? Dean thought Sam would say yes. That’s why he’d gone out looking for Michael, hoping to beat him to the punch, before Castiel found him and beat him half to death in a dirty alley.

Dean woke up handcuffed to a cot in the panic room, Sam sitting there staring down at him, not really knowing what to say. 

He knew what he wanted, though, knew that Dean wanted it too, it had been too long. And there was Dean, cuffed to the bed. Not like he could get out of it even if he wanted to ( _he didn’t_ ).

Sam moved over to the cot, cutting off whatever his brother was about to say with a harsh kiss, his hands holding on to Dean’s hair to keep him still. Turned out it wasn’t necessary, as Dean melted right into it, relaxed and kissed him back, reaching out with his one free hand to touch Sam’s shoulder. 

It was too much, it was all just too fucking much, too much pressure, too much stress, too many decisions that had to be made and not enough time to make any of them. 

Moving his hand lower, he made quick work of Dean’s buttons and zipper, yanking his jeans and boxers down in one swift movement. 

“Sam. You don’t have to-’’

“Shut up. You’re not saying yes to Michael, and that’s the end of it. But we’re not talking about that now.”

Shucking his own pants and underwear just as quickly, Sam laid on top of Dean, barely enough room for the small cot to hold both of them. No matter, it was obvious this would be over quickly, both of them already rock hard and the gravity of their situation making it seem like maybe this might be it for them. The last time. Neither of them wanted to think it, but there it was. 

With nothing but sweat and pre-come to override the friction, Sam ground his cock against Dean’s, both of them breathing heavy and moaning with the sensation. Dean got his free hand between them and grasped both of their dicks, stroking them together, the way they had when all of this had first started and they hadn’t yet graduated to blow jobs or fucking. A blast from the past, just what they both needed. 

Less than a few minutes passed before Sam cursed and hitched in a breath, whispering “Dean” as he spilled over his brother’s hand. Almost immediately following, Dean came too, relief and relaxation like he hadn’t felt in months flooding his mind and body. 

As they both lay there, sticky and sweaty and sated, Dean finally spoke.

“Word to the wise. Don’t piss off the nerd angels.”

Sam laughed, and kissed his brother, slowly and gently. “You don’t have to believe in me, Dean. I still believe in you.”


End file.
